


Payment

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Yaoi, slight ref. to something Bad having happened to Trowa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: Heero stepped up quietly behind him, sliding his arms around Duo's waist. "So, are we going to discuss my payment?""You always want the same thing," Duo replied.Heero's hands went to Duo's collar, unbuttoning it, sliding the tie loose. "Would you rather I asked for something else?" His fingers slipped inside the shirt, caressing Duo's skin gently.





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

Duo sighed as he looked at the case file. It was depressingly thin.  
  
"We don't have enough evidence," Wufei told him, recognizing the expression on his partner's face. "He was far too good."  
  
"We're supposed to be good Fei. We should've been able to dig up more than this. Damn it! I know he killed her."  
  
"I know it, too," Wufei shook his head. "But how we know it isn't admissible evidence."  
  
"So he's going to walk. He strangled that girl and he's getting away with it!" Duo tossed the folder onto the corner of his desk. "Where's the justice in that?"  
  
"There isn't any. We can only hope that karma will catch up to him eventually." Duo shot his partner a look from under his bangs. That sounded like Fei knew... but he couldn't. Wufei was gazing at his computer screen, serene expression in place. Duo frowned and wished that his partner didn't have such a good poker face.  
  
Duo turned towards the computer and the report he was writing for Une. She wasn't going to be happy with this, but she knew better than anyone that things didn't always work out the way they needed to.  
  
"Planning to stop in and see Yuy on your way home?"  
  
Fuck- he couldn't! Duo blinked, but kept his eyes focused on the computer screen. "I might, yeah, why? Want to come along? You haven't been to see him in a while."  
  
"Sally will be waiting for me." Wufei sounded faintly amused. "Besides, I don't think you'd appreciate my company- unless you two are kinkier than I thought."  
  
Duo couldn't help his reaction this time. He looked at his partner in complete surprise. "Fei.. how did... when..."  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Maxwell." Wufei's mouth stretched into a smug smile. "Every time something bothers you at work, you stop to see Yuy on the way home. You aren't home to answer your phone in the evening, and you usually come in grinning the next morning. Anyone could see it if they knew you well enough."  
  
"Ah..." Duo blinked.  
  
"What I don't understand is why you two haven't made it permanent." Wufei's smile vanished and he leaned over his desk. "Why it seems to only happen every few months or so. That's not a healthy relationship."  
  
Duo breathed a faint sigh of relief. Wufei didn't know. Thank god.  
  
"It's not like that," Duo shrugged. "It's a... beneficial arrangement. That's all. Nothing else."  
  
His partner rolled his eyes. "Idiots. Both of you."  
  
+  
  
Duo shrugged out of his Preventers jacket and threw it on the seat next to him. He started the car's engine and wondered if Heero had gotten his e-mail. It was just the usual 'stopping by on my way home, hope you're free to talk' one that he sent Heero every time they met.  
  
As he drove towards Heero's apartment, he let his mind drift back to the case file under his jacket. A typical good girl falling in love with the bad boy scenario- except this bad boy happened to be the son of a very powerful and wealthy man. A man with a lot of connections. A man who could easily block a murder investigation. By the time the Preventers had been asked to look at the case, most of the evidence had vanished or had been obviously tampered with. They never would've been asked in at all, except the girl had been a niece of one of the other agents. Her connections had failed her. Duo sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of Heero's building. He wondered again if Heero was home and had gotten his message. Sometimes Heero worked late, or put in odd hours.  
  
Duo scooped up his jacket and the file, making sure the one was hidden securely. Then he headed for the doors.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," the doorman greeted him. "So good to see you. Mr. Yuy said that you would be coming by."  
  
"Thanks, Kenny." Duo smiled back. "You have a good night."  
  
"You too, sir."  
  
So, Heero had gotten his message. Duo got into the elevator and pressed the button for Heero's floor. As the doors closed, he took a deep breath. He wondered what Heero was going to say about the file.  
  
The doors opened and he stepped out into the hallway. Heero's apartment was down at the end, on the corner. He knocked and waited.  
  
"Duo," Heero answered the door. He was wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt and black slacks. "I just got home myself. Come in."  
  
"But you got my message?" Duo stepped over the threshold and smiled.  
  
"Obviously. Yours get routed to my phone." Heero closed the door behind him. "I picked up some take-out. I bet you haven't eaten."  
  
"You know me," Duo followed Heero into the kitchen.  
  
"I do. What brings you here?" Heero asked as he gestured for Duo to take a seat at the table. Duo extracted the file from the folds of his jacket and put it on the table.  
  
"This does." He draped the jacket over one of the chairs and sat down.  
  
Heero put plates and silverware on the table and then sat down, picking up the file. Duo ate egg rolls and rice while Heero read. He pushed the cartons towards Heero, who ate absently as his eyes scanned the file.  
  
"He did it." Heero finally said, closing the file and meeting Duo's eyes.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You don't have enough evidence."  
  
"I know that, too. That's why I'm here. Do you think...?"  
  
"I need to send this to Quatre. We'll see what he says."  
  
"Do it." Heero got to his feet and picking up the file, moved to his office. It was a matter of a few moments to send the file's contents to Quatre, after running them through an encryption program.  
  
Duo was pacing the small room, his braid twitching behind him.  
  
"Relax Duo." Heero didn't look up from his computer. "You haven't led us wrong before."  
  
"I know that." Duo didn't stop. Heero's computer beeped.  
  
"Prelim looks good according to Quatre. This guy rang a few warnings in their system. We'll know for sure in a few days." Heero put the file carefully back together.  
  
Duo paused by the window. Heero had a great view of the city. Over the top, reflected in the glass, he could see his own reflection, Preventer's uniform looking skewed and messy.  
  
Heero stepped up quietly behind him, sliding his arms around Duo's waist. "So, are we going to discuss my payment?"  
  
"You always want the same thing," Duo replied.  
  
Heero's hands went to Duo's collar, unbuttoning it, sliding the tie loose. "Would you rather I asked for something else?" His fingers slipped inside the shirt, caressing Duo's skin gently.  
  
"Money might be easier."  
  
"I make more than you do." Heero's lips brushed the back of Duo's neck. "Is this so difficult for you?"  
  
"It's too easy," Duo felt himself relaxing into Heero's arms, more of his buttons coming undone. Heero's fingers slipped lower still. "I want this too much."  
  
He rested his head on Heero's shoulder, as the other's hands were busy with his belt. "So do I." Heero's mouth was on Duo's neck now, sucking gently as his teeth scraped Duo's skin. One of his hands dipped down into Duo's loosened slacks, as the other slid around his lover's chest holding him tightly.  
  
Duo inhaled sharply as Heero's fingers reached their goal. "So," Heero lifted his head from Duo's neck. "Shall we discuss my payment now?"  
  
"You are a hard ass negotiator," Duo took in another deep breath as Heero's fingers started to move back and forth.  
  
"There's an obvious come back to that," Heero pressed his hips tightly against Duo's, "wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Duo arched back more, the words escaping in a hiss of air. "Where do you want it this time? The desk? It's too cold on the balcony."  
  
"The bed," Heero murmured, his hands sliding away. "I want the bed."  
  
"It's too far away," Duo reached after him. "The floor is good."  
  
"This is my payment, remember? And I want the bed." Heero tugged him out of the room and down the hallway. "We always end up there anyway."  
  
"Traditionalist." Duo teased, and Heero pulled him into a brief kiss.  
  
"I like my bed," Heero murmured against Duo's lips. "Besides, then I can remember you there as I wait for my next payment."  
  
"Heero-" Duo started.  
  
"I know. " Heero paused in the doorway. "I know." His expression grew slightly cold.  
  
"Not now," Duo slid his arms around Heero's waist. "Not now." He kissed Heero gently, his mouth urging the other's to respond.  
  
"All right," Heero closed his eyes. "Not now." And he returned Duo's kiss, turning it from gentle to demanding.  
  
Duo was led across the floor, his clothes vanishing on the way, Heero's mouth traveling over his skin, Heero's hands teasing him into warmth. His knees hit the side of the bed, and Heero pushed him backwards. Duo was expecting the move, but he allowed himself to fall.  
  
"You're still dressed," he complained as he pulled himself higher onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows.  
  
"Who's fault is that? You didn't undress me."  
  
"You distracted me."  
  
Heero's mouth twitched into a smile. He slid his blue shirt off of his shoulders and then joined Duo on the bed.  
  
"You forgot this half," Duo reached out, and Heero caught his wrist in a firm grip.  
  
"I didn't forget anything." He caught Duo's other wandering hand, and pulled his arms over his head. He kept one hand wrapped around Duo's wrists, while he sent the other roaming over Duo's skin.  
  
"Tease."  
  
"Yes." Heero bent down and bit gently on Duo's ear. His free hand went down between Duo's legs, caressing and teasing. Duo arched up in Heero's grip.  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Begging already?"  
  
"Yes..." Duo closed his eyes. "It's been so long..."  
  
Heero kissed him again, hungrily, his hand moving faster.  
  
"Heero... please!" Duo managed when his mouth was free again, several minutes later.  
  
Heero's warmth vanished for a moment, and Duo heard the drawer of the night stand open. He opened his eyes as the tube bounced on the pillow next to him.  
  
"I think this is the same one you had last time," Duo picked it up with careful fingers.  
  
"You know it is. I don't do this with anyone but you." Heero rolled back, pinning Duo to the bed beneath him. Duo pressed the tube into Heero's hands.  
  
"Good," he pushed his hips against Heero's, frustrated by fabric. "Are you going to take those off soon?" He tugged on Heero's belt loops. "They feel very confining."  
  
"Soon," Heero slid downwards, dropping kisses as he went.  
  
"Very soon," Duo pleaded, and then gasped as Heero's mouth sucked his length inside. Duo's eyes closed again. So good, so very good....  
  
He spread his legs wider, welcoming the slick fingers that circled his entrance and then slid inside, one at a time. Gently, slowly, opening him, making him ready. He encouraged his lover the best he could, letting his voice free, letting Heero hear his eagerness, pleading with him when he was ready.  
  
"Now... please now..."  
  
Heero pulled back, his fingers and mouth sliding off of Duo's body. Duo heard the sound of a zipper, the rustle of fabric, and his heart rate increased still more. Then Heero was there again, turning him over, urging him up on his knees.  
  
"Duo..." Heero's voice was rough and deep.  
  
"I'm ready, please Heero...." And then there was that feeling of being filled, slowly, one centimeter at a time. Heero always did this slowly, not wanting to hurt his partner, drawing out the pleasure for himself. He heard Heero's soft groan once he was fully inside.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yes." Duo pushed backwards a bit. Heero started to move.  
  
Then there was just sensation. The feeling of Heero's warmth against his back, his fingers slipping underneath to caress Duo, his mouth on Duo's shoulder.  
  
It wasn't too long- it never was the first time back in Heero's bed after months of being away from it- before Duo felt himself tense, Heero's fingers growing slicker as he came over them.  
  
That was always enough to push Heero to the edge and over as well.  
  
They collapsed down on the bed, Heero pulling Duo over, encouraging him silently to put his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
Duo waiting until his breathing had slowed enough so that he could speak without panting. "Clean up?" He murmured and Heero chuckled.  
  
"You are just going to get sticky again. Why bother?"  
  
"You mean you aren't just going to let me sleep?"  
  
"I only get you for this one night, Duo. I don't intend to waste any of it."  
  
Duo kissed the shoulder he was resting on. "Heero-"  
  
"I know Duo. It's impossible. You've told me often enough. A Preventer can't live with an assassin."  
  
"If you'd just stick to writing computer programs for Quatre's companies..."  
  
"And then who would deliver justice to those that you can't help? You know why Quatre asked me to help after what happened to Trowa. You know why I said yes. You agreed with me at the time."  
  
"I agree with you now," Duo sighed. "But-"  
  
"Shh love, not now. I don't want to spend our time together going over all this again. Since this is the only way you'll let me have you," Heero pulled Duo on top of him. "We can argue about this later. I want you now."  
  
+  
  
Duo stared at his computer screen, the page he was looking at blurring in front of his eyes. It had been a week since he'd seen Heero- would be more before he could go back to his apartment.  
  
"Maxwell," Chang strode into their shared office. "Did you hear the news?"  
  
"What news?" Duo looked away from the screen and was surprised to see his partner grinning as he went to the file cabinet in their office. He pulled out a file and tossed it on the desk in front of Duo.  
  
It was the one he had brought to Heero's apartment last week.  
  
"Case closed. Our boy hung himself, left a note claiming that he couldn't live with the guilt of having killed his girlfriend." Wufei met Duo's eyes. "Justice, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I would." Duo smiled faintly as he made a note on the file.  
  
Wufei sat down, pulling his keyboard closer to him.  
  
Duo turned back to his computer, noting the new mail button had popped up on his screen. He opened the file.  
  
_Meet me for dinner? Your place? H._  
  
Duo smiled. Ah, Heero needed a favor.  
  
And he knew exactly what he wanted in return.  
  
end


End file.
